Away From The Sun
by Cosmic Castaway
Summary: Depression hits Bosco hard, will his friends be able to help him before things go spiraling out of control?
1. Part 1

Summery: Depression hits Bosco hard, will his friends be able to help him before things go spiraling out of control?   
  
Disclaimer: So this means I don't own it, sucks huh, so much I could do with Bosco (sigh) but we all know that won't be happening so yeah, yeah I don't own nothing so don't sue, all you get is a computer that bites people in the ass!   
  
Category: Angst/Drama  
  
Rating: G for normal people, R for the most sensitive ones. (PG-13 real rating)  
  
Thank You: To many to name this time, you know who you are and from the bottom of my heart I thank you!   
  
Author Note: So some of you wondered why Twister took SOOOOOO LONG to update, besides another one in the works, this story has been in the works for a MONTH! So, that is the excuse for why Twister took so long, is because of this little stinker. Do hope you enjoy it ;)   
  
Parts (1/6)  
PART 1  
  
You ever have one of those days where it seems nothing is going right? It feels as though you just woke up and everything that could go wrong does and no matter how hard you try and push to make it better it won't go right and you feel everything around you can't get any worse and then the bottom falls out?   
  
Nervous breakdowns you never think it can happen to you. But it's there waiting to at least get you once. I been through so much shit in my life, even had PTSD, if your wondering "Post Traumatic Stress Disorder" you know when you have panic attacks. Thing about nervous breakdowns is, it builds up and then boom you get it and you don't even have any touch on your own reality you can't stop it and you sure is hell don't care anymore; you just want it to end. I'm not going to sit here and tell you I tried to commit suicide, I hate the idea, I think it's selfish and a cowards way out. Have I ever thought about it, sure, everybody has thought about it once or twice, you know when you're feeling your lowest point and nothing could get worse and hell it does. Now if you ask me did I come close; well let's just say when you have a nervous breakdown even the most unlikely people will try anything.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Two officers walked out of the 55 Precinct, one being female has a stern yet calm look about her, ready mentally and physically for the job ahead while the other, male with a smirk that doesn't have a care in the world and sees it as another day.   
  
"It's a good day Faith, nothing can beat this day."   
  
Faith looked over. Her partner perky, that was scary. It had to do with a woman; he must have gotten some last night, that was the usual case with him.   
  
"No I didn't have sex last night for your information Yokas, it's a sunny day I got here early and worked out, it's going to be a good shift."   
  
As the two got into the RMP and waved to a couple officers getting into their own and taking off to go and protect the city of New York, not aware that soon Bosco would be haunted by those last words.   
  
(Unknown Location)  
  
"So that's all man, that's all I have to do?"   
  
"That's it, you'll be one of us in no time."   
  
The kid looked at the older gang leader.   
  
"Why don't I just kill the stupid pig instead of just shooting at them and running away like a pansy ass?"   
  
"Because you shoot one and they die they are like damn bee's they'll have you so fast, and you ain't going to live after shooting and killing one of their own I can tell you that much."   
  
"Okay, hey can I bring my kid brother along?"   
  
"Yeah, be good experience for him."   
  
"Then its set, here," handing him a black 9mm "have fun."   
  
The kid took the weapon, holding it out he looked at it and then smiled back.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Faith was just finishing her sentence with a laugh when the cellphone went off. Picking into her pocket she pulled it out and answered it.   
  
"Hello....Fred what.....what do you mean he's not in school....no I'll look for him...okay...love you to," Faith hung up. "Dammit."   
  
"Charlie ditching?"   
  
"Yes the principal called, Charlie wasn't in class."   
  
"Kids will do that."   
  
Looking over at her partner.   
  
"Bosco, he's only ten years old, at least he could have waited for High School."   
  
"Dumb stupid kids." murmurs Bosco.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Look we'll find him, he probably got dared or something, I'm sure it's a misunderstanding."   
  
"Charlie Robert Yokas is going to have a lot of explaining to do," watching the street Faith then looked over at Bosco "turn here."   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, I have a good idea where my dumb stupid kid is." Quoting Bosco. At Faith's request Bosco turned the car.   
  
As the two rode in silence Faith grabbed her head, not of in pain but a thought occurring that she had overlooked. Noticing this Bosco looked at her and then back at the street.   
  
"You okay?"   
  
"No, I bet I'll find Ryan with him."   
  
"Ryan who the hell is Ryan?"   
  
"This kid that Charlie been hanging with, he's not good news in trouble a whole lot and bad influence."   
  
"Great, the plot thickens."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"My mom going to find out about this."   
  
"Relax Charlie I've done this before the worse thing is you get grounded and a scolding."   
  
"Yeah but you don't know my parents especially my mother."   
  
Ryan then pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one up.   
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
"What does it look like I'm doing you numb nuts, want one?"   
  
Charlie declined. Just as Ryan took a couple more puffs off his cigarette Charlie heard the worst thing, his mother.   
  
"CHARLIE ROBERT YOKAS YOU GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"   
  
Looking out the window there stood his mother with arms crossed ready to kill and her partner Bosco standing behind not saying a word.   
  
"Oh great."   
  
Ryan looked.   
  
"That's your mother?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Why the hell didn't you tell me you had a cop for a mother?"   
  
"I don't know it's not something you bring up usually."   
  
Ditching the cigarette both began to climb down.   
"Nice treehouse."   
  
Faith slightly moved to look at her partner.   
  
"Charlie, who the hell do you think you are?" Saying this as both of the kids jumped down only when this happened Ryan dropped the pack that was neatly tucked in one of his pockets.   
  
"Well look at the time gotta go." Ryan said this realizing his mistake he then tried to take off but as Faith took on her son Bosco reached over and grabbed him by the arm.   
  
"Oh it doesn't work that way." While holding on to the kid's arm he picked up the pack.   
  
"This stuff will kill yeah." gesturing towards the pack of cigarettes   
  
"Man let go of me." Protested Ryan trying to move his arm but Bosco had a firm grip around the kid's arm.   
  
"No can do my little trouble maker." Bosco then turned him and began walking him towards the squad while Faith stood and talked to Charlie.   
"Is there even an ounce of intelligent thought going on in your little brain Charlie, I know we had to given you something you could of used." asked Faith who was deeply upset with her son. She did not have kids so they would end up being screw ups and making more problems. There were already plenty in today's world.   
  
"I'm going to take you home and we are going to discuss this when I get home, you hear me." Faith never even raised her voice; calm as can be while Charlie just kept his head down in shame. He hated when his mother was mad at him. Unlike Emily who was more Daddy's girl, Charlie tended to be Momma's Boy and therefore hated when his mother was disgusted with him.   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
"Sorry doesn't even cover it young man."   
Looking the kid up and down.   
  
"You got a staring problem or something?" Ryan snapping at Bosco.   
  
"No just admiring the Real Slim Shady."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Oh come on you never heard of Eminem I'm sure you have."   
  
"Of course man."   
  
"Thought so, white kid, white T-shirt with pants falling down to your ass and that bleached blond hair, yep you're a Eminem wannabe. So what's next on your agenda Slim Shady, gonna do weed when you get the chance?" Tormenting the kid Ryan then near the squad. Bosco then looked to see if Faith and Charlie was in hearing distance when he realized he was in safe Bosco than leaned in.  
  
"I'm going to make this clear, you stay clear of Charlie."   
  
"You can't tell me what to do."   
  
"Want to bet? See this," pointing to his gun then back to his badge "this tells me I can, now you leave him alone because I know where you're headed and I'll be damn if you take him down with you."   
  
The kid just stared up at Bosco angrily. Even though Bosco was the type to like kids and could understand them, when it came to Emily and Charlie he became over protective and ready to defend them and made sure they were nothing but safe.   
  
"Now you get out of here before I decide to show you what it's like to be locked up."   
  
Looking as though the kid was going to say something he let it go and began to walk away but turned back around.   
  
"Do I at least get my cig's back?"   
  
Bosco looked at him with a blank stare and held out his hand.   
  
"Sure."   
  
Not believing this the kid hesitated but then reached for them only when he did this Bosco reached with his other hand and slapped him upside the head. Nursing where Bosco slapped him Ryan looked at Bosco a bit shocked.   
  
"You think I'm that stupid, get out of here."   
  
"Shit head pig." Spinning and running away the kid yelled this but Bosco got the last comment.   
  
"Yeah well I've heard worse name calling!"   
  
By then Charlie and Faith had walked up, seeing them come Bosco opened the back door and Charlie climbed in shutting the door he looked at Faith who was steaming.   
  
"He wasn't smoking was he?"   
  
Faith had failed to see the pack and gave Bosco a questioning glance.   
  
"Found this on smart mouth," waving this in front of Faith "kid thought I was going to actually give them back, what is this world coming to Yokas?"   
  
Faith just shook her head and looked at Charlie who was listening to them. He looked away quickly, before Faith walked around to the passenger side to get in Bosco called over the top.   
  
"He's a good kid Faith just has bad taste in friends."   
  
Not saying anything back Faith got in. Bosco just stared at the spot Faith had just been standing and shaking his own head he got in.   
  
(Ryan's Apartment)   
  
Walking into the apartment Ryan slammed the door then proceeded to storm into the living room and land heavily on the couch. His brother had heard the door and walked out.   
  
"What's with you?"   
  
"Nothin."   
  
"Come on Ryan what's bugging you?"   
  
"Just this stupid cop, took my cigarettes and everything."   
  
"Wanna get back at am?"   
  
"How, I mean, what's the point?"   
  
Looking over his side to hear his mother still in the kitchen his brother leaned in and then lifted his shirt up. Ryan's face went wide seeing the concealed weapon.   
  
"Where, how...what?"   
  
"Before you start playing the damn question game, I'll explain on the way there."   
  
The two then walked out of the apartment not even saying a word to their mother.   
Both brothers got into the car, the oldest in the passenger seat and Ryan in the back while the driver took off being the one to witness making sure it went down.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
(Yokas Apartment)  
  
"Get in there, we will talk about this."   
  
Charlie went into his room and shut the door.   
  
"Where's Bosco?" Asking Fred realizing that usually her partner was always around when they where in uniform.   
  
"He decided to stay in the car."   
  
Fred nodded and went to the kitchen.   
  
"You want something to eat?"  
  
Faith waved her hand.   
  
"No I really should get back out on the streets I'll get something." Turning around to walk out she then stopped and walked back to her husband.   
  
"Its not your fault, kids are kids." She smiled, he knew her so well.   
  
"Thanks."   
  
"Love you." Faith walked out saying love you back and Fred just stood in the kitchen debating on whether or not to talk to Charlie or just wait, he decided to wait. Better both of them talking to him then at once then getting two separate talks.   
  
(55-David)   
  
Bosco was standing on the sidewalk back up against the car arms crossed with one leg over the other and just relaxing until his partner came out.   
  
"How did it go?"   
  
"Charlie is in his room where he should be and we're going to have a big long talk."   
  
Nodding his head. "Good, can't wait to hear about that one."   
  
Faith then moved around to get into the driver side.   
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
Turning his head ever so slowly, watching her make her way around the car.   
  
"I'm driving because I'm not going to wait till you get hungry and decided when we eat, so come on let's go get something."   
  
Not sure what to really make of it Bosco just slid into the passenger side.   
  
"55-David is 10-63."  
  
"Copy that 55-David."   
"I did not say that."   
  
"Yes you did Bosco you said 'Who's in control now bitch."   
  
"Nope."   
  
"You are in denial."   
  
Faith and Bosco were enjoying their conversation. They hadn't been on good speaking terms but it was like everything was back to semi-normal and now chowing down on some Taco Bell they talked about some old cases.   
  
"Okay Miss Perfect what about wheelchair guy that was following you around for some time?"   
  
"Wheelchair?" Asked Faith obviously not remembering.   
  
"Yeah remember me calling him wheels, you finally threatened to break his neck and make him quadriplegic if he asked you out one more time."   
  
Faith shook her head.   
  
"Now who is in the denial river."   
  
Looking at Bosco for a second her lips were up in a smirk then it busted into a smile and then before she could stop herself she snorted and broke into a fit of laughter. All the while Bosco staring at her with a blank stare not realizing what was so funny. Pointing weakly she was still laughing trying to breathe out  
  
"Your face...so serious....oh my.." continuing to laugh. Faith's head rested on the stirring wheel till she could get composure enough to look at Bosco.   
  
"What?" Still not understanding.   
  
Acting as though she was wiping a fake tear Faith then looked into the rear view mirror to make sure she didn't look to bad after that fit of laughter but something caught her eye. The smile that had been plastered on her features slowly disappeared. Bosco was too busy to notice her change to busy eating a supreme hard taco. Goose bumps rose up and down her spin as they got closer and as they passed the back end of their car she saw it but by then it was too late. A 9mm gun came out of the window and before she could even yell out a warning, gunshots went off.   
TBC....  
Tag Note- What can I say, couldn't resist this one, I rarely do this so hey had to do it, you want more oh well you know what you can do to get it from me. 


	2. Part 2

Like always say 'I cant say enough thank yous,' but THANK YOU trillion times for your nice replies. Enjoy the new part.  
(2/6)  
PART 2  
  
Bosco let out a yelp of surprise when the shots were fired. Hearing the car peel away from the parked squad Faith then did the first thing that came to mind, see if her partner was okay. So she began to pat him down, searching for any blood, knowing the shots had come from his side of the car she was generally worried that he had caught one of the stray bullets.   
  
"You okay?"   
  
He winced when she hit a certain spot on the right side of his arm but he waved her off and pushed her hand away gently.   
  
"Yeah I'm fine, come on don't let those assholes get away."   
  
"This is 55-David we have a 10-13. Shots fired at our RMP pursuing a black four door Sedan."   
  
"Copy that 55-David."   
  
It was always a blur to them as the dispatch gave out the call to all officers in range to help their own fellow officers, Bosco and Faith. Flipping on the lights along with the sirens Faith took after the car that had just fired on them.   
Ryan was handed the gun. Turning with gun in hand looking out the back window as his brother spoke.   
  
"One tries and shoots at us you pop them, okay?"   
  
"I don't think...."   
  
"You rather go to juvie? Now shut your mouth and do what I tell ya, you hear?" His brother demanding.   
  
Ryan's brother then looked over the top of Ryan's head, hearing the sirens screaming from behind them but thankfully, to them, none of the RMPs were in sight.   
  
The tires protested as the Sedan took another sharp turn.   
  
"We're safe no more of them."   
  
Just as they said that turning into an alley and come flying out the end of it another RMP spotted them, joining the chase, 55 Charlie.   
  
"This is 55-Charlie we have that suspect in sight."   
  
"GO, GO! GET US THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"   
  
Since the police car was coming towards them the driver threw it into reverse not even paying attention to the other cars coming along behind them and struck another motorist with the back of their vehicle. But that didn't stop them for they spun quickly into another direction and took off with 55-Charlie hot on their tail.   
  
55-Charlie gained speed; positioning themselves right beside the, perp's car trying to nudge them, trying to get them to stop. They had no intention on stopping for they slammed on their brakes and when 55-Charlie sped by they pulled a police maneuver by hitting the back end of the car as it flew by making it turn into a spin.   
  
Sully fought to get control with years of experience doing a complete 180' stopping with the squad facing the back end of the car that they had been chasing. Shaking his head, Sully began to press on the gas to continue to follow when they noticed something coming out of the window of the car.   
  
"GET DOWN!" Sully screamed this and both officers dove using the dashboard as cover as shots began to once again ring out marking up the squad. Bullets decorated the once working conditioned RMP and now the windshield had holes that sprayed up and down and with one pure luck bullet hit the engine killing and making 55-Charlie out of the race.   
  
"55-Charlie we have a 10-62."   
  
"Copy that 55-Charlie."   
  
Both officers sat in the car and as soon as they had just told dispatch the sirens could be heard again.   
  
"Is that...." Questioned Sully.  
  
55-David roared by, windows out but flying through town avenging the stupid act of shooting at them.   
  
"Go get em guys." Davis said this watching the squad take a hard left.   
"I think we lost them."   
  
"All thanks to my Billy the kid brother here."   
  
Ryan grinned at the name his brother called him. Glancing nervously back to see if he could see another RMP but there wasn't one in sight but you just never knew. Feeling more at ease he turned around and sunk into the seat.   
  
"I'm a natural."   
  
He didn't have long to feel at ease because the back of the car jolted when a squad had came out from nowhere screaming from the alleyway.   
  
Faith got the position of the fleeing subject and turned off the sirens but kept on the lights so she could surprise them and that she did the sirens came back on again.   
  
"Yeah we lost them all right."   
  
55-David hit the gas even harder and shot up right next to them on the passenger side.   
  
"PULL THE CAR OVER RIGHT NOW!" yelled Faith into the speaker. Bosco reached to his side and unsnapped the button on the holster putting his fingers on the gun his adrenaline nerves pumping to bring it out.   
  
"FAITH!"   
  
The window had come down and from where Bosco could see was the 9mm being pointed right at his partner.   
  
His left hand reached out like a mother does when their about to crash and her child is sitting next to her, throwing his arm over her he then reached over and almost in a jump like position pulled out his gun and fired out of the squad.   
  
It felt like an explosion had gone off in that car. Their ears rung after the gun went off. But as soon as the Bosco shot his weapon, the hand holding the gun went limp making the weapon fall to the ground not even a split second that happened the car ran a red light and hit oncoming traffic.   
  
"This is 55-David we have a 10-53 we're going to need EMS and FDNY." Dispatched to them the call was given out to the EMS and Firefighters. After that both officers wasted no time getting out of their car with guns drawn. The other cars involved with the collision stayed in the car when they shouted to not move and EMS was on their way.   
  
"Hands where I can see them." Bosco was on the left side aiming his gun at the driver's head making sure he didn't try anything stupid. Faith already had gotten the passenger out, handcuffed on the ground. The driver got out with hands on his head Bosco then grabbed one hand immobilizing it and then taking the other and placing it into the cuff.   
  
"Bosco."   
  
The one Faith had restrained was still on the ground but yelling about his brother and reading each other's mind both officers got into position. Bosco moved and pointed his gun aiming inside the car waiting for any kind of movement as Faith moved in to open the back door.   
  
Faith's heart pumped adrenaline into her blood stream making her heart feel as though it was jumping right out of her chest. Taking one quick inhale to calm it she threw open the door ready to shoot but her gun arm dropped when she saw what lay in front of her. She looked at Bosco who now was dropping his own realizing there was no longer a threat. Looking at the body Faith could tell it was a kid but something began to nag at her so reaching down to feel for a pulse she moved the body enough to see the face of the dead body.   
  
"Oh God." She looked at Bosco but he was already walking away with the perp putting him to the squad.   
  
"My brother where is my brother, oh god, please." Faith looked over at the kid laying on the ground.   
  
By then Bosco was walking back up, Faith was concentrating on the boy screaming about his sibling that she hadn't even noticed her partner until he came to a stop next to her. When he scared her out of her daze she quickly slam the door not wanting Bosco to see. She had an idea how he was going to react to this and she had a sure feeling it was going to upset him a great deal and all she wanted to do was protect him maybe get his mind on something else before he saw it.   
  
"Bosco why don't you take him to the car." Nodding her head in the direction of the guy. Bosco studied her and she could feel his intense gaze on her, reading her in and out.   
  
"What's your problem why are you so jumpy?"   
  
"I'm not jumpy what are you talking about?"   
  
He watched her. She had shut that door rather quickly and Bosco knew she was hiding something so he began to open the door by reaching for the handle.   
  
"Boz." She tried to get him to stop hoping he just wouldn't open that door but glancing once over looking at him he had the look of 'stop me'. He opened the door.   
  
Their in his own pool of blood was Charlie's friend, Ryan, dead, shot and killed by the very hand of Bosco.   
  
Faith watched him as he stared what was before him. It wasn't even a mere minute before he shut the door.   
  
"Bosco?" She asked him, asking him in his name if he was okay without even saying it.   
  
"Faith, don't...." Faith watched as he turned around and walked away slowly in another direction.   
  
Although it had been only a couple minutes the ambulance had arrived followed by the fire truck. Doc and Carlos jumped out with their bags slung over their shoulder Bosco walking away from the scene Faith greeted the two medics.   
  
"You guys got here real quick."   
  
Carlos answered Faith when she began walking them towards the accident scene.   
  
"We were all just around the area answering a false alarm."   
  
She then left their side and watched as the kid was placed into another RMP screaming his brother's name. She looked for Bosco but he was nowhere in sight. The place was now covering with firefighters, medics, and blue uniforms. With all the commotion Bosco's voice could be heard, then again it could be all the years she had trained herself to listen for her partner. She had heard him first before she spotted him but it wasn't hard for he was standing off to the side talking to a medic who was grabbing on the right side of his body.   
  
"Look I'm fine go find somebody that needs saving."   
  
"Well you just let me look at it."   
  
"No."   
  
The medic grabbed for him but he backed up and was about to protest even more when he felt a gaze on him. Faith was watching him from across the street, watching and waiting for his reaction.   
From where Faith could stand she watched her partner reluctantly agreed to let the medic check out his wound she could of sworn it was like a light just went out in her partner that he just didn't care anymore. About to follow and see how he was somebody called her name.   
  
"Faith."   
  
Turning head to the name of her head she saw Davis walking up. "Hey."   
  
"Hey back," remembering what had happened getting a quick flash of a memory of seeing 55-Charlie in their review mirror with a car that refused to work anymore "how's the car?"   
  
"Dead."   
  
"Sorry."   
  
"Yeah me to...." Looking over at Bosco who was sitting in the back of the ambulance nodding his head as the medic talked to him, "How's he?" Nodding his head towards the bus.   
  
"I don't know, he's not really talking."   
  
"I'll catch you both later, see you Faith."   
  
Faith for only a second watched Davis turn around and go searching for his own partner which made her knew she should go stand by hers and that's what she did.   
  
Bosco had his vest off sitting in his tank top as the medic looked at the wound. Although Faith had seen plenty of blood on the job it still made her stomach turn when she would see her own or Bosco's. She knew that blood was suppose to be in him not spilling out.   
  
The blood caked the tips of the medic's blue rubber gloves as he probed the wound while Bosco stared straight ahead.   
  
When Faith walked up to him his eyes didn't even move to acknowledge her, they just kept focused on a spot as though he was ready to jump into action and get whatever his attention was on. The way Faith was leaning on the back of the ambulance she was able to turn her head enough to look without drawing attention from Bosco. It was the car he was staring at. The white sheet over the body of the boy that was now dead and even though Faith was a little ways from the scene she could see the dab of blood forming soaking up into the cloth.   
  
"Well officer you seem to need some stitches so why don't you rest here and we'll have you at the hospital in no time."   
  
Hearing this Faith turned to look at her partner. His focus now on the end of the gurney not even bringing them up to the medic just by his eyes that he understood.   
  
"You might want to strap him down. He doesn't like hospital visits do ya, Bosco?"   
  
Bosco looked at Faith. He knew what she was trying to do. At any given time he would have appreciated it but it wasn't the time for humor, for a icebreaker. His eyes came up and looked at Faith and by the way she moved to her left and right foot he could tell that she knew he didn't like it and wasn't finding it very funny. So Faith just became silent again.   
  
The medic by then was reaching for the doors.   
  
"You coming?" Asking Faith. She looked at Bosco again and he did also. That looked scared her to death. It was almost like he was pissed at her for letting him shoot his gun, but she knew that was ridiculous.   
  
"You know what, I'll catch up with you at the hospital."   
  
"All right then."   
  
The medic reached out and grabbed both doors and shut them and Faith watched as the ambulance pulled away. She could see her partner sitting up and looking at her but then his eyes went back down. It wasn't long before it was out of sight and she was left standing there wondering what to do next.   
It wasn't till later in the evening when the shift was over for the third watch and walking into the locker room tiredly, Bosco looked ready to leave but just sitting there, staring off into his locker like there was something there. Walking over she stopped, putting her hand up on it steadying herself, just trying to be causal.   
  
"I have three days off." He spoke so suddenly. But he didn't move his eyes to even make contact with her as he said this just kept them locked in front of him.   
  
"It's not your fault Bosco."   
  
"I never said it was."   
  
Faith hated when he did that. Act like it wasn't going to bug him, pretend that he wasn't effected she knew him well enough that he was going to believe it was his fault and he would allow this to eat at him until something exploding not letting him handle it anymore. That's how Bosco had always been and Faith was afraid what would be the outcome if he didn't say something or admit to really how he felt but she knew she couldn't push him.   
  
Bosco hated when she had to push and shove and think what she thought he was feeling. I mean sure he felt it was his fault but it wasn't her business how he felt about it and he wasn't going to bust out and talk about it, he didn't feel comfortable, he wasn't ready to acknowledge what he had done. If Bosco talked about it he would have to admit to himself it was his fault that the kid was dead and it was his doing.   
  
Silence. Eating up both of them. Trying to think of the next thing to say Faith then walked back to her own locker opening it not sure what to do.   
  
"Wanna go and get a drink and...."  
  
"Talk about it?" Beating her to what she was intending. Wincing inside. The way he said it made it seem that talking was the bubonic plague.   
  
He beat her to the punch, Bosco knew she was going to pull the "and talk about it." Thing was, he didn't want to even hear it. So beating her to saying it made it feel as though he could make her feel even stupid for thinking of that thought.   
  
"Well when you put it that way Boz,"   
  
Bosco stood up and shut the door of his locker, not even saying bye to Faith but he did stop when she said  
  
"If you need anything Bosco please,.....just call me." Stopping as though he was debating on saying anything else cocky or actually willing to talk to Faith but that was short lived because he soon continued walking, not once looking back.   
  
The door swung open and Faith could hear the bustle of the Precinct from where she stood watching as her partner walked out then as the door swung shut all that was left was silence as Faith stood by herself wondering what to do.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bosco didn't go home right away. He ended stopping at the gas station near his apartment. He could feel the side where the bullet had gazed his arm beginning to throb, but he didn't care, pretended he like the pain so it would leave his mind.   
  
Grabbing a pack of beer he then went up to the counter. A regular that usually saw Bosco looked at him with a small smile on his face at seeing the officer that he recognized and sometimes conversed with.   
  
"Hello Officer Boscorelli."   
  
If you knew Bosco he wanted you to call him his nickname, but for some reason no matter how long the man knew him he still proceeded to call him his last name.   
  
While Bosco was reaching for his wallet and giving him what he owed the gas attended made small talk.   
  
"How was work for you today Officer Boscorelli?"   
  
Just being reminding Bosco of what happened made him look up at the man with a glare almost like how dare you ask me that. He got the point giving Bosco's change.   
  
"Okay not so good, you take care though."   
  
Bosco just stared at the man behind the counter and without a word he turned around with alcohol in hand as two women walked in blocking Bosco's path for a second as one just blabbered on not caring who heard her.   
  
"Did you hear the news today? A cop gunned down a kid, bastard didn't even give him a chance. What is with our police? Killing our kids, they're suppose to protect us not shoot at us, I mean for crying out loud." The woman kept on carrying her conversation. As Bosco heard this he stopped for a second hearing what she had to say, the conversation only lasted a second but Bosco took it all in and then acting as though nothing was wrong that he wasn't that officer she was talking about Bosco walked out of the store.   
TBC 


	3. Part 3

First off for starters, I do NOT OWN the songs I use in this chapter you hear, in order of appearance of the song you have Lifehouse's Simon, Stabbing Westward's Haunging Me, and Lifehouse's Somewhere In Between. Got it those songs I just listed I DO NOT OWN THEM, got it! Nor do I own Bosco, or any other character from TW, sadness I know but oh well boo hoo. Thanks for the review and well here you go, enjoy.   
PART 3  
  
"Catch your breath hit the wall scream out loud as you start to crawl back in   
Your cage the only place where they will leave you alone   
'Cause the weak will Seek the weaker until they've broken them could you get it back again   
Would it be the same fulfillment to their lack of strength   
At your expense left you with no defense they tore it down and I have Felt the same as you, I've felt the same as you, I've felt the same   
Locked inside the only place where you feel sheltered where you feel safe   
You lost yourself in your search to find something else to hide behind   
The fearful always preyed upon your confidence   
Did they see the consequence when they pushed you around   
The arrogant build kingdoms made of the different ones   
Breaking them 'til they've become just another crown   
Refuse to feel,   
Anything at all refuse to slip,   
Refuse to Fall can't be weak,   
Can't stand still you watch your back,  
'Cause no one will you don't know why they had to go   
This far traded your worth for these scars for your only   
Company don't believe the lies that they told to you   
Not one word was true you're alright, You're alright, You're alright"   
Faith walked into the apartment, where she felt somewhat safe from the world going all to hell around her. All she could think about was Bosco, nobody to talk to, going home alone to a television and probably some kind of alcohol substance. He could always talk to her but she knew damn well as anybody else he just didn't talk about things like this, no matter how much it was killing him. Faith could just see the man having a knife sticking out of his stomach and Bosco would swear up and down that he was all right and that there was nothing to worry about.   
  
This running through her head she had forgot one big thing what she had to face when she got home, Charlie. His best friend was dead now, and she had to come up with some kind of explanation of what really happened. For even a split second Faith wondered if she should stretch the truth not telling Charlie what really happened but she knew he would find out the real truth later on and end up hating her for never telling him the truth.   
  
Dropping her stuff down by the door Fred heard her and came walking out of the bathroom with a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth, swishing it to side to side as he cleaned his teeth.   
  
"Hey." He said trying to balance a hello to his wife with the extra spit and toothpaste.   
  
When Faith produced the small light smile he immediately turned around gurgled the spit out with some water then came back out whipping his mouth. He knew that smile. It was the one she showed him screaming at him telepathically that she was telling him 'I have something on my conscious and I don't know how to tell you.'   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"Nothing, why do you assume "something," saying this with a little sarcasm sound to her voice "always happens when I walk in the door?" Faith snapped the rest but then soon regretted it after the look she got from her husband. All he was trying to do is ask what happened and all Faith wanted to do was tell somebody but she snaps at him instead because that is all that can come out.   
  
"I'm sorry...." Trying to think what else to say Faith then decided to give up and walked pass him and into the kitchen. She really didn't need anything from there but for some reason that is all she could think to do. For a second she stood there alone with her back to the doorway until Fred came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her stomach which she leaned back into his neck.   
  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I'm here to listen."   
  
Sighing heavily Faith quietly spoke almost in a whisper as though she was scared Charlie would over hear.   
  
Ryan is dead, Bosco and I were,...." not sure how to approach it "Bosco ended up taking Ryan's life."   
  
At first Fred just stared ahead almost not believing what Faith had just told him. He let go and gently grabbed Faith by the shoulder and turned her around.   
  
"Ryan, Ryan the one that hangs out with our Charlie? He's dead?"   
  
Faith nodded her head softly while Faith grabbed his temples closing his eyes as though he had a migraine.   
  
"How did this happen?"   
  
Opening his eyes he looked down on Faith who was very hesitant on telling him, and Fred didn't need an answer he knew what was involved to a degree he almost didn't want to know.   
  
"Gun." He stated.   
  
"Yeah," softly saying this "a bullet even gazed Bosco's arm."   
  
"Are you okay?" Looking her in the eyes. Watching his wife close her eyes and then shake her head no.   
  
Fred then grabbed Faith's hand led her towards the couch not letting go of her hand the entire time until both of them sat down at the same time facing each other.   
  
"All right I want the whole story what went on."   
  
Standing up quickly and making Fred let go of her hand she crossed her arms defensively beginning to pace.   
  
"Faith your always saying it's better to get it off your chest, please I want to know."   
  
She didn't know whether to run to the bathroom and hide from the truth or just tell what he probably find out anyways from the news. Sitting back down but not allowing Fred to touch her yet not wanting comfort as she told the story.   
  
"Bosco and I we're sitting eating our food, then a car pulls besides us and begins firing. I thought Bosco had gotten hit you know because he let out a yelp, asked him if he was okay, all he wanted was the guys." Faith stopped. She didn't want to tell Bosco shot the kid when the gun was pointing at her directly to take her own life, so she had to stretch the truth she didn't want Fred to know that part of the story.   
  
"We caught up. Bosco shot, got them end of story."   
  
Silence was killing her now. When she was finished with the story she looked away scared her husband would read her guilty eyes. When she looked back she saw Fred staring at her, like he was expecting more. Faith turned around again trying to hide how she felt, that was until she felt her lip begin to quiver and she desperately told herself not to cry.   
  
"Faith."   
  
Just by saying her name made tears come flowing. Why did she feel so bad?   
  
"Faith, please."   
  
Her body sighed heavily as a tear rolled down her cheek another one following close behind.   
  
"Ryan was on my side, Bosco saw it before I ever did, he was going to kill me the mother of his friend, shoot me. Bosco shot without hesitation and all I can think is...." She glanced at her husband glazed eyes "What if that had been Charlie. Would Charlie have gone with Ryan knowing this? Take someone's life like hat, make a cop kill him?" Tears rolled down freely. Fred then grabbed Faith into a hug.   
  
"Charlie would never do that, he is a great child raised by a great mother, he would never do that." His hand rested in her hair entangling and twisting them rubbing her back up and down trying to comfort her, his wife.   
"Ryan wasn't bad either just made a mistake that ended up costing his life, it's upsetting you because Bosco had to be the one to enforce it even with the consequences Ryan shouldn't have been there."   
  
As Fred said this neither saw the figure now standing from the hall.   
  
"Mom, Dad?"   
  
Both turned to see Charlie giving them a questioning stare.   
  
"What's going on....why is mom so upset?" Fred and Faith caught one's eyes wondering how they were going to break it to Charlie Yokas that he had lost a friend that day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Walking into his apartment it wasn't even dark, considering Bosco wasn't to fond of the dark so the hallway light always on just in case. Dragging his feet he slumped into his recliner putting his feet up while sliding his shoes off.   
  
Cracking open his first beer he turned on the television. As he took his sip he let his interest be caught on what was be telecasted in front of him.   
  
The news, oh the crappy news bringing you things you knew and replaying the events of what happened that night so Bosco glaring changed it.   
  
"Everywhere I go I see your face.  
Every sound I hear is the sound of your voice  
Why are you haunting me?  
Why are you haunting me?"  
  
"Shots rang out and ended here with Ryan gunned down."   
  
Bosco almost let out a growl of frustration. What is with the news? It felt almost like they knew whatever you were trying to get away from it would somehow find a way to send you a message that you screwed up. He changed the channel going to the movies selection. Die Hard then Lethal Weapon 3 both talking about killing a kid. It was becoming ridiculous. He then pressed hard on the channel flipping up as quick as he could hold onto it without hurting his finger in the process. He stopped landing on a random channel.   
  
"Ma'am can you tell us anything?"   
  
The woman looked into the camera, the tears starting to trickle down, the tears standing out from the darkness that had fallen down on the city as it became nightfall, the camera shinned down brightening her tears showing her pain. For some reason Bosco hesitated, knowing he should just change to ESPN because you can't go wrong with sports but something made him stop knowing who it was, Ryan's mother.   
  
"My son would never do what they are accusing of him, he was murdered my beloved son my baby, I hope that cop burns in hell for what he did to my sweet Ryan....no more further questions." The woman had succumbed to her tears and walked off with the reporter back in the camera's view.   
  
"We will have more of this story as it transpires.....if you just tuned in, Ryan."   
  
The TV went mute then the remote went sailing across the room, smashing into oblivion small pieces, never to be put together and never to be used again.   
  
"What does it matter?  
What's done is done and I should  
get on with my life.  
Why are you haunting me?   
Why are you haunting me?  
Why are you haunting me?  
Why are you haunting me?  
  
Well I don't know what it is  
but I can't seem to make myself forget  
was it something that you said  
or is it all the guilt inside my head  
why are you haunting me?"  
  
Bosco understood the message now. It was completely his fault. He put his head back resting on the cushion on the recliner beginning to drink the rest of his beer downing it fast until the phone rang. He stared at it but refused to answer the machine.   
  
"Hey this is Bosco's machine, leave a message and if your lucky I'll think about calling you back."   
  
"Hey Boz," Bosco actually wouldn't mind that much talking to Davis but that meant getting up and well Bosco guessed he didn't want to talk that bad because he just didn't feel like getting up.   
"Just wanted to see what was up, see how your doing, yep, give me a call if you want to go catch a drink or something, later."   
  
The machine kicked off as Bosco took another sip of his beer.   
  
Finishing his beer Bosco then decided he didn't just want to sit here drinking without keeping his attention on something he got up finally walked over put in an old tape of a football game and then went back and would drink himself to sleep.   
  
(Hours later)   
  
A slight snoring was heard from the living room of Maurice Boscorelli's apartment. The beer cans were around the man that was sleeping on the recliner. Normally standing a few feet it was like any other night, peaceful good sleep, but if you looked closer if you watched close enough you noticed Bosco's flinching. The sweat had begun to form around on Bosco's downed expression, the distress beginning to form more and more as he began to dream.   
  
Bosco knew he was dreaming. He could feel himself beginning to awaken but he was still trapped in the god awful land of dreams.   
  
"Murderer...you killed me you murderer, I was just a kid and you shot me!"   
  
He spun around to see Ryan with the gunshot wound in his head trickling down. Bosco wanted to move but he couldn't, his feet were planted right to the ground.   
  
"NO, you have to believe me, I didn't do it on purpose, it wasn't my fault." He was trying to reassure himself.   
  
"GUILTY!"   
  
By then Bosco woke up with a yell. He felt at first that he was falling when really it was only that he was jumping out of the recliner and swinging his arms and legs. Bosco ended up connecting with the half beer sitting next to him. He looked at it as it's liquids spilled out going down onto the carpet.   
  
"Shit."   
  
Sitting up he knew there was no way he was going to be able to forgive himself. He looked at the wristwatch that was sitting next to the tipped over beer. 5 A.M. Maybe he would get a good jog in. Bosco tiredly then got up to get something to clean the alcohol beverage that was beginning to soak into his rug.   
  
5.A.M laughed at his face almost with it's green bold time as though it was saying 'you are awake when you should be sleeping.' Knowing he wasn't going to get anymore sleep Bosco pulled on his tennies, gray NYPD shirt and some sweats he then headed out the door.   
  
The smell of dew filled his senses, horns here and there going off at people either in the way or at other cars. Chirping came from the hyper birds that were ready to start the new day and the sun began to come up slowly slicing the skyline all hitting Bosco as he stepped outside.   
  
Perspiration was very visible as Bosco finally began walking in the middle of Central Park. His chest wouldn't stop going up and down from the hard workout he had put his body through by running it not stopping for so long it seemed, it made Bosco feel so alive.   
  
Walking along the path passing bench after bench he finally collapsed on one. Throwing his head back he then closed his eyes letting his breath along with his heartbeat come to a steady rhythm again before he would get up and begin his run again.   
  
When rested up fully to his liking he brought his head back up opening his eyes once more.   
  
The kid was there, couple yards away but it was the kid that he had killed. Ryan giving him a guilty, accusing look. Closing his eyes for a mere second and opened them again Bosco looked to see Ryan was gone, gone to the back of his memories to torture him there in his head. For that moment of time when he ran Bosco felt like he had escaped just for a little bit but then again that was asking to much, now wasn't it?   
  
Getting up again Bosco began running harder, almost as though if he ran fast enough he would be able to get away from the demon that was plaguing his very mind and soul. But no matter how fast Bosco ran he wasn't going to be able to escape this one.   
  
"I can't be losing sleep over this, no, I can't  
And now I cannot stop pacing  
Give me a few hours and I'll have this all sorted out  
If my mind would just stop racing  
  
'Cause I cannot stand still  
I can't be this unsturdy  
This cannot be happening  
This is over my head but underneath my feet  
'Cause by tomorrow morning I'll have this thing beat  
And everything will be back to the way that it was  
I wish that it was just that easy  
  
'Cause I'm waiting for tonight  
Then waiting for tomorrow  
And I'm somewhere in between  
What is real and just a dream...  
What is real and just a dream...  
What is real and just a dream...  
  
Would you catch me if I fall out of what I fell in  
Don't be surprised if I collapse down at your feet again  
I don't want to run away from this  
I know that I just don't need this  
  
'Cause I cannot stand still  
I can't be this unsturdy  
This cannot be happening  
  
'Cause I'm waiting for tonight  
Then waiting for tomorrow  
And I'm somewhere in between  
What is real and just a dream...  
What is real and just a dream...  
What is real and just a dream...  
What is real and just a dream..."  
TBC  
Want more? Well you just know the little key that gets you what you want ;) 


	4. Part 4

I do not own 3 Door's Down's song, Changes. Nor do I own any of the characters in here, well actually I do, those ones that aren't recognized but they aren't going to be getting any popular anytime soon and be making money so, yah.   
  
I'd like to just say THANK YOU so much for the wonderful words, the reviews, the feedback, its very much appreciated and I can't thank you guys enough, it was because of you I kept going so thank you! P.S special thanks to Amanda, Bee for listening to my nonstop talk about this dumbass story ;) thanks guys without you I wouldn't be this far as it is!   
  
PART 4  
  
"So how's Bosco, I know the three days are up...you know." Davis said, trying to find out about him but not pushing any buttons that might set Faith off. He watched as Faith got ready but when she was putting on the belt of her uniform she replied with a worried tone in her voice.   
  
"I don't know honestly, he hasn't been answering my phone calls, I even went over there a few times, I really think it's hurting him."   
  
"I'm sure he will tell you when he is ready Faith." Piped in Sully, almost a tone in his voice that was irritated with her concern over her partner. It was like a insult to herself for even worrying about him. Faith found herself glaring at Sully for a second but she allowed herself to calm down before opening her mouth to speak.   
  
"You really don't know him at all Sully."   
  
Faith knew better then Sully, she knew Bosco wouldn't admit it and knew he wasn't ever going to be 'ready.'   
  
Before Sully could go on anymore the one everybody had been talking about came walking through the door.   
  
Only to them it wasn't their Bosco, it was someone who just looked merely like him who was thinner, eyes sunk deep into his skull making the pale skin stand out more than it should. Sadly as much as they wanted to deny it to themselves the ghost that had walked in was their Bosco, he just looked incredibly awful.   
  
"Christ Bosco you're not looking to good....crap maybe you should have taken more days off."   
  
Faith shot another glare at Sully, what was with him lately, but she didn't care, Bosco was more important at the time being.   
  
When Sully had made the comment to him Bosco paid no attention to him, it was like they weren't even there, like they were just statues to him. He opened his locker beginning to put his uniform on without saying a word. Faith walked over but as she tried to think of something to say nothing could come out, she didn't want to upset him even more then he already was by saying something stupid in the process.   
  
"See you in the roll call." She wanted to be nothing but there for him as a friend, as a partner, but he wasn't giving her much of an option, so she said this and walked out.   
  
Without any words being said, Davis and Sully followed suit-leaving Bosco to be alone. He wanted more then anything to reach out and say it was the last thing he wanted, to be alone with his thoughts but for some reason he couldn't find the words, to ask for help. So there he would be putting on his uniform slowly, thinking, almost swearing that the echoes that bounced from the busy Precinct was the sounds of the boy, tormenting him even more. He closed his eyes tightly trying to make sure he didn't lose his mind even further and he quickly not liking it anymore got the rest of his stuff and walked out.   
Bosco never thought it would be so nerve racking so goddamn out of place as he walked into the roll call room. He felt like everybody was staring at him, knowing, seeing what he was feeling. Trying to forget, he just ended up taking a seat in the back, not even taking the one Faith had purposely saved for him. Swersky came in and talked his usual nonsense, the stuff Bosco tried to listen to but tuned out more, just because he wasn't in the mood to care or want to listen. Before he knew it he was in the RMP once again, sitting in the passenger side once more, only it wasn't their car, it was another one, theirs was being worked on since the window had been shot out.   
  
While sitting there he thought at one point Faith was talking to him, but then again he couldn't be so sure because every few blocks he saw Ryan, close his eyes, and Ryan would be replaced by a kid that looked like him or be gone completely.   
  
He wouldn't say a word not even when the radio's sparked with life as 55-David got a call and his partner flipped on the sirens.   
  
Blinking his eyes slowly he was finally able to take his eyes off the window and go to the one in front of him.   
  
Faith stole a glance here and there, almost scared he would spot her and ask what the hell was she looking at. But since Bosco seem not to even notice, she could get a good look at his body language which was nothing short of defensive. He was as far as possible as he could get from her, arms tucked into his body were they were not visible, and his face hard yet she could read those eyes. Pain. That is what she read, misery written as clear as day. If the window was down she wouldn't be surprised if Bosco jumped out, to run and run as far from his problems as he could get.   
  
When the call came over she thought at least he would respond but he even refused to acknowledge it even look at her to see if she would answer, and until she stepped on the gas while flipping on the sirens he finally looked ahead of him.   
  
'Oh Bosco, I'm here, I'm here for you, just have to talk to me.'   
Together the two officers walked into the small gas station. A boy was screaming something fierce, his face was flushed red, breathing in and out, grabbing his hair, he looked like a lunatic that needed to be locked up with medication administrated to him regularly.   
  
"Thank God you're here finally," the owner walking up to them as they stepped in trying to figure out the situation "this kid comes in demands some kind of candy that doesn't exist, told him we didn't care it and he goes demented screaming about it being a conspiracy and this and that, please do something with this kid."   
  
Faith half expected Bosco to jump on the kid, Bosco being the type not to able to understand mental cases, or never having the tolerance. But this time he just stayed quiet letting her assist the situation.   
  
"Sir, you wanna come outside and talk about this." She tried putting her hands out to assure the kid that everything would be okay but the kid took it the wrong way.  
  
"DON"T TOUCH ME, DON'T COME NEAR ME!"   
  
"Your going to have to calm down first."   
  
The kid grabbed his hair again pulling on it and closing his eyes mumbling something.   
  
"You want to tell me what's bugging you?"   
  
"You, him, this store EVERYBODY GOD YOU PEOPLE CAN'T LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU'RE NOT TAKING ME BACK YOU HEAR? I WON'T GO."   
  
Faith looked at Bosco for some kind of help but he didn't even show a concern he was too busy looking at something else his eyes looked like he was thinking something deeply.   
  
"We can talk about this like adults can't we?"   
  
The kid didn't say anything just kept his eyes closed shaking his head back and forth.   
  
When she tried to grab his shoulder again he opened his eyes and stepped back a few.   
  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ME!"   
  
By then Faith had her hand on her gun keeping her distance the boy was backing up and screaming even harder.   
  
Yet while all this was happening Bosco didn't hear any of it. When he had stepped into that small store his mind stopped and began replaying everything. He couldn't stop it. The flashback was hard and quick. The sound of gunfire filled the air and he felt somebody hitting into him and screaming his name as more gunfire sounded around him, funny thing is he couldn't come out of his flashback. Bosco tried to figure out was going on but his vision was hazy and all he kept seeing was Ryan in his mind, the sound muffled like somebody had covered his ears and before he could even figure out was happening, Bosco blacked out.   
Faith had seen the gun in time and began screaming her partners name. Good thing the guy was a poor shot or just so out of it he didn't know how to shoot the damn thing because he began firing up over their heads. Her gun drawn she then backed up going for cover only when she did this she knocked into Bosco which wasn't ready for this and fell back with her on top. Oblivious of what was going on dragged him from the behind using his jacket collar and brought him around a shelf for cover. Another gunshot went off and then silence. After a full fledge minute she then peeked her head around with her gun out in front of her she saw a foot, no movement. She saw the owner now peeking his own head around the corner, very slowly she then began to get up from where she had been crouched and made her way towards the foot.   
  
"He's dead." The owner stated.   
  
She then got up from the crouch-like walk she had begun towards the boy and walked over but still carefully she kicked the gun away just in case the owner was wrong reached down and check the pulse, she looked over the owner and nodded her head.   
"He's coming around."   
  
Bosco moved his head to one side when he felt light hitting one of his eyes and not liking it he tried to move his head in order to get away from it.   
Faith stood and watched as Bosco moved his head to the side of the gurney as Doc flashed a penlight in his eyes to make sure his pupils were dilating correctly. Her concern just took on a new height. Now he wasn't able to do his job correctly, endangering both of their lives now and she was at a lost. She knew Bosco wouldn't take on going to a shrink lightly, hell he didn't last time. Faith still remembered the last time he reacted, and he ended up having a point, she didn't want him to think he didn't have anybody to talk to, that even herself wasn't somebody he could talk to, but she had tried to get him to talk and now this happening. Faith was completely and utterly alone on this matter, or that's how she felt that is, watching her partner slide further and further away from her and she didn't know what to do.   
  
"Doc, can I talk to you when you're done?"   
  
"Yeah sure."   
  
She then turned and walked away from the ambulance holding her partner, not wanting him to able to hear the conversation she was about to have. It was a couple minutes before the medic could join up with her.   
  
"What do you think could of made Boz pass out like that?" said Faith jumping the gun not wanting to even start with small chit chat.   
  
Doc did what he normally did, shifted his weight then crossed his arms when his medical knowledge was asked of.   
  
"Could be anything, lack of sleep, nutrients, stress."   
  
"Especially all of them together?"   
  
"Most defiantly." Nodding his head while saying it.   
  
"I just wanted to hear it from you."   
  
"No problem," when Faith went to walk away from Doc he stopped her by saying "it has to deal with that kid that got shot, that's why Bosco is acting the way he is?"   
  
She winced and stopped.   
  
"You heard?"   
  
"Word gets around quickly."   
  
"I noticed that."   
  
"If Bosco needs to talk, you know, tell him I'm a good listener," he smiled lightly before adding on "I also know some good people who could help him."   
  
"Thanks Doc, but believe me Bosco is far from the talking type, just I don't know how to approach it right now, he's my partner I really want to help but he won't let me."   
  
"Well Bosco has to learn that you're only there to help, until he does, it's only going to get worse for him the longer he keeps it in."   
  
"That's what I'm afraid of."  
  
Doc then walked away with a wave of his hand. Faith went to find Lt. Swersky but before she found him somebody found her.   
  
"Officer?"   
  
Turning her head slightly she saw the owner of the little store.   
  
"Your Officer Boscorelli's partner?"  
  
"Yes...how do you?"   
  
"How do I know Officer Boscorelli, he stops frequently at my store to get drinks or whatever before he heads home after the shift."   
  
Faith then just realized how close they were to Bosco's apartment complex.   
  
"I just wanted to express my concern for the young officer."   
  
"Go on."   
  
The man had gotten hesitant as though Bosco would find out.   
  
"Just....I noticed a change, he started buying more alcohol, doesn't talk to me anymore. Yesterday he walked into my store and I didn't even think it was him, looks like he going through a lot. I'm just scared I known him as long as I been open, just thought you should know, thank you again Officer."   
  
The owner then took off as Faith Yokas stared at him with complete shock. The worry that she had felt for her partner all along just had taken a full fledged new level of complete terror of what was going to happen to him and right in front of her none the less. She realized her mission was now to find Lt. Swersky.   
  
"I'm not supposed to be scared of anything,  
But I don't know where I am  
I wish that I could move but I'm exhausted  
And nobody understands (how I feel)   
I'm tryin' hard to breathe now,  
But there's no air in my lungs.  
There's no one here to talk to  
And the pain inside is making me numb.   
I try to hold this under control,  
They can't help me, cause no one knows."  
  
It was over Bosco knew it was over. He knew Swersky was now going to send him to some kind of shrink, or his mother-partner Faith would send him on his merry way, wouldn't want a partner that blacks out on you, hell he wouldn't want Faith doing that to him. He just was waiting for it to happen, waiting to be cleared so he could go home and think how much he screwed up. God, why couldn't he come out of this? He hated people feeling sorry for him, or wallowing in their own self-pity but that is what is exactly he was doing and something was stopping him from snapping out of it. He wanted so much to but no matter how much he would push for something like this, he knew it wasn't going to come easy.   
  
"Now I'm goin' through changes, changes.  
God, I feel so frustrated lately.  
When I get suffocated, save me.  
Now I'm goin' through changes, changes"  
  
Then like a dark cloud came over him, couldn't stop it, just happened. He realized, he wasn't going to wait for them to come and get him, he was going to leave right then and there and nobody was going to stop him. So unhooking anything that Doc had done to monitor him, he then left the rig, nobody noticing Bosco walking away from the scene. To most he looked just perfectly sane, regular officer walking away from his latest work, only how far from the truth that was.   
  
"Feelin' weak and weary  
Walkin' through this world alone  
Everything they say every word of it  
Cuts me to the bone, (and I bleed)   
I've got something to say  
But now I've got nowhere to turn  
It feels like I've been buried  
Underneath all the weight of the world.   
I try to hold this under control,  
They can't help me, cause no one knows."  
  
"Yokas."   
  
Faith knew that voice, which was Lt. Swersky. She stopped as he came walking up to her from the side.   
  
"Where is Bosco?"   
  
"He's in the ambulance being checked up on."   
  
"What's going on with him, has he said anything?"   
  
"No, but every since he shot Ryan....it just hasn't been the same."   
  
As the two walked into the direction of the ambulance Swersky continued to converse with her.   
  
"I seen this happen before, the greatest men get ripped apart, they just keep telling themselves it was their fault when really that is not the case at all."   
  
"Bosco blames himself completely and fully for it, I don't know how to get it through him, he won't listen to me."   
  
"Well Bosco needs some more time off I don't think it was time for him to come back and I'm sending him to this doctor, helps officers in this kind of situation, helped many around the nation."   
  
Faith just knew this was going to be blamed on her but if her partner wasn't going to listen to her, and she tried everything then maybe this was the best thing for him. She just hoped in the long run, Bosco knew it was for the health and safety of him.   
  
The two officers walked up to the bus where Bosco was suppose to be yet he wasn't there not even a medic around.   
  
"This better be some kind of sick joke." said Faith looking into the back wanting to know where her partner was.  
  
Taking a few steps Swersky and Faith looked in hope to see Bosco just walking around and hopefully just talking to somebody like nothing had gone wrong all day.   
  
"Did you see an officer leave?" Swersky asking another officer walking bye.   
  
"No."   
  
Doc and Carlos had walked up again.   
  
"Doc please tell me they took Bosco into another ambulance."   
  
"No, why, something wrong?"   
  
"Yeah, he's gone."   
  
"What do you mean he's gone?"  
  
"I mean he is gone, he not there anymore Doc."   
  
Almost wondering if this was some kind of dirty joke Doc looked worriedly into the empty back of the rig with Carlos jumping in and grabbing something off the metal floor. A blood pressure pump turning around with it swinging in his hand he showed it to them.   
  
They all looked outside turning around and looking at the many vehicles that surrounded the area wondering how the hell it was possible Bosco got up out of the bus and walked out, then again he was in his uniform who would suspect him? The only ones that knew something was truly wrong with him mentally and not physically were his friends and now they had no Bosco and no clue where to look for him.   
  
Now I'm goin through changes, changes  
God, I feel so frustrated lately   
When I get suffocated, save me.  
Now I'm goin' through changes, changes   
  
I'm blind and shakin', bound and breakin'  
I hope I'll make it, through all these changes.   
  
Now I'm going through changes, changes  
God I feel so frustrated, lately  
When I get suffocated, save me.  
Now I'm falling apart, now I feel it.   
But I'm going through changes, changes.  
God I feel so frustrated, lately.  
And I get suffocated, I hate this.  
But I'm going through changes, changes.  
TBC.... 


	5. Part 5

Author Note: Don't own the song, nor do I own the characters in here, unless there somebody you don't recognize. Also, I am once again, sorry it took me a while to give you this. I had this written long before "Price of Nobility," so don't be fooled ;). I have been rather lazy, haven't I? Sorry once again. I'd like to just thank those, that took the time to ask me countless times when this would be updated, without you I probably wouldn't even write. ;) So thank you so much! I can only say THANK YOU.   
  
My shout out also goes to Bee, Amanda, Laurie, Jess, ;) you guys listen to me so much, so thank you so much.  
  
Now enough of my usual babble, here is Part 5 of Away from the Sun.   
  
___________________________________  
  
Don't tell me what to think, 'cause I don't care this time  
Don't tell me what to believe, 'cause you won't be there  
Catch me when I fall  
But you'll need me when I'm not here at all  
Miss me when I'm gone again   
  
I'm goin' down in flames  
I'm fallin' into this again  
I'm goin' down in flames  
I'm fallin' into this again   
  
Don't tell me how life is, 'cause I don't really wanna know  
Don't tell me how this game ends, 'cause we'll just see how it goes.  
Catch me when I fall  
Or you'll need me when I'm not here at all  
Miss me when I'm gone again.   
  
I'm goin' down in flames  
I'm fallin' into this again  
I'm goin' down in flames  
I'm fallin' into this again  
  
Now all the way down here I'm falling all the way  
All the way down here I'm falling again now.  
I'm falling down, I'm falling down, I'm falling down   
  
I'm goin' down in flames  
I'm fallin' into this again  
I'm goin' down in flames  
I'm fallin' into this again   
  
Now all the way down here I'm falling all the way  
All the way down here I'm falling again now.  
I'm falling down.  
  
Going Down In Flames-3 Doors Down  
  
PART 5  
  
Bosco banged on the door, it pushing under the weight of his fist as he cried out for his mother to answer.   
  
"What in gods name," Angela with her robe half way open, she grabbed it as she bent her knees and looked into the peephole to see her son banging on the opposite of her door. She unlocked it quickly and let it fly open.   
  
"Maurice, what..."   
  
Her son stumbled in as she closed the door.   
  
"I don't know what's wrong with me Ma, I can't figure things out everything is falling apart."   
  
"Are you drunk Maurice?"   
  
He looked at her anger growing suddenly.  
  
'NO, I'm not drunk, I'm not like you."   
  
Immediately regretting what he had said he closed his eyes and then ran his hands through his hair nervously.   
  
"I killed a kid."   
  
His mother's eyes went wide as her hand went up to her mouth.   
  
"He pulled a gun on Faith, me, I can see it in everybody's eyes, they know I made a mistake, they don't think I'm stable."   
  
Angela Rose Boscorelli stared at her son in horror almost. He was so erratic, and in the dark lighting she could see the shape of her son was nothing but gangly. The bags on his eyes were present, and his pale face stood out more then anything as she watched as his hands nervously grabbed at the pants leg then begin to pace she realized her son was losing his mind on her.   
  
"Okay I want you to come with me, I want you to come and lay down, you look exhausted."   
  
"Oh I know how that works," his eyes got suspicious all of a sudden, "You want to call them on me so they come and get me, get your psycho son out of your hair, is that it?"   
  
"God no, you just look tired Maurice and as your mother I know what's best for you, you need a good decent amount of sleep."   
  
She watched as though he fought with something else, an inner demon. 'Maurice, what have you done to yourself?' Angela then took a few steps and gently grabbed her son's arm, not in a pushy way but reassuring him with nothing but kindness.   
  
"Come on, your bed is all made up, just where you left it."   
  
"Okay." Saying this in a very quiet voice, almost to him if he said it any louder he would be screaming it. He let his mother begin to lead him into the hallway that lead to his old bedroom when somebody stepped out of the room of his mothers.   
  
"Rose everything okay....who's this?"   
  
Both Boscorelli stopped at the new presence in the room.   
  
"John, this is my son Maurice....Maurice...this is John."   
  
When Angela went to push lightly to keep her son moving she felt his body tense, refusing to go any further.   
  
"Maurice, what's wrong?"   
  
What was wrong was that all Bosco kept picturing Hobart standing in front of him, nothing but nasty things came out of his mouth. "You won't ever amount to nothing Boscorelli," his voice slithering with Bosco's name "You're the worst cop I ever seen, shooting kids now, I outta just shoot you and take us all out of our misery."   
  
"Stop it." Saying this softly under his breath.  
  
"What's the matter Boscorelli, can't hear the truth? Thought you were big and bad?"   
  
"I said stop it." Saying this louder now.   
  
"Don't even know why you bothered coming over here, your mother doesn't love you, she just wants to get you out of her hair so she can play more hump and bump; go run to Faith, wait....don't, she's sick of you too we're all sick of you."   
  
"STOPPPP ITTTTTTT!" Bosco screamed this his hands coming up, closing his eyes while yelling it with all this frustration.   
  
Angela had watched as her son looked at John just stared at him shooting darts at him. Then in the silence she heard something, her son mumbling something, then a few seconds went by and he mumbled it again. She had to grab her mouth not to let out a yelp herself when her son closed his eyes and screamed telling them to stop it. The redness in his face, the veins clearly visible, the tension in his body she wouldn't be surprised if her son exploded right there in front of her the way he was holding himself. Stepping back one she looked at her son, knowing how unstable he was. But what to do? Before she could really figure it out as she watched her son open his eyes, his fist releasing in and out he then snapped out of it and turned to her.   
  
"I'm outta of here."   
  
"Maurice wait, don't..." But she was too late he had walked out of the apartment the door slamming in their ears. She quickly ran to the phone.   
  
"What are you doing?" John asked.   
  
"Calling somebody that can help my son."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Faith Yokas pulled up to the last known location of Maurice, outside his mother's apartment. Not even a few feet away there he was, walking, almost in a swaying stride as he fought with demons in his head. If Faith didn't know Bosco, she could of sworn the man had just been released from a loony bin.   
  
"This is 55 David I've spotted my partner, I'll be bringing him into Mercy."   
  
"Copy that 55-David."   
  
Faith watched as her partner walked further away from the squad. What a place to be having a mental breakdown, right in the streets of New York City, the civilians would really understand that one.   
  
"Yeah right." Saying this to herself after thinking that thought.   
  
"Okay game time, take a few breaths, you can handle this Faith, he's just a little out of it." She put her hand on the door took in a deep breath and then opened the squad door.   
  
"Bosco."   
  
Hearing his name he stopped, not turning around though, like he wasn't sure his name had really been called.   
  
"Boz." She said his name again and there he turned his head slightly before he turned his body completely around to see Faith standing there.   
  
"Hey there partner, what brings you to this neighborhood?" Sounding causal.   
  
"Well just on duty Bosco, how about you get into the car, okay?"   
  
Faith watched as he began to think it over she watched his body breath in and out and then his shoulders did a bit of a jump, shrugging, he then walked over to the car and got in.   
  
As they took off in the car Faith ended up looking over at her partner noticing how the inner child in him, the eyes that questioned everything and not being able to comprehend what was going on at that point in time. Glancing back at the road; then back at her partner, wondering if she was doing the right thing. Everything knew what had been going on and now Bosco was falling further then what Faith wanted and this was the last resort, it was the only way to get Bosco some help.   
  
As they came to a full fledge stop at the light she prayed Bosco wouldn't snap when she asked the question breaking their silence.   
  
"Hey Boz," he looked over when hearing his name "can I hold onto your gun belt?"   
  
Bosco then gave her a bewilderment look.   
  
"Why?"   
  
'Good question Faith answer the man' her mind went quickly trying to think of something and even though she was ready for the question a part of her had hope he wouldn't.   
  
"Well...." Her mind tried to think of something quickly "you hate hospitals right?"   
  
"Yeah, so?"   
  
"If you give me your gun belt now then we can get in and get out instead of standing there waiting for you to take it off." She said quickly taking in a breath of air then looked away from Bosco's tense stare, pressing on the gas when the light switched. It made her uneasy, she could feel him staring at her but she dared not look, when she wanted nothing more then to tell them the truth even though her mouth spoke the lie her eyes almost gave it away. Her husband read it off and on and so did Bosco and that is what she feared.   
  
Another light came and the RMP came to a complete stop. Finally she got enough courage and looked over, the look he gave her was almost unnerving on the scary side. Faith half expected Bosco to go completely psychopathic and pull out and kill her for asking the question in the first place. But 'he wouldn't do that,' reassured her but she wondered 'would he?'   
  
"So what do you say Bosco, gun belt?" Breaking the silence once more.   
  
Then to her utter amazement as though he hadn't been staring giving her that look Bosco broke the look came off the seat enough he then undid his belt and slid it out from underneath him and gave it to her.   
  
"Thanks."   
  
She took it and laid it across her, the weight of Bosco's weapon heavily rested on her one leg. The rest of the time rode in silence.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pulling into the hospital Faith with Bosco closely behind walked into the Emergency section where Faith promised she would bring Bosco. The whole time Faith held her breath knowing what was about to come next and she only hoped it all ended quickly.   
  
"Hey Procter."   
  
"Hey Yokas."   
  
"Can you..." Faith nodded her head  
  
"Yes, I'll tell them you're here."   
  
Faith then smiled and said thanks softly and turned to see her partner leaning on the counter but watching her. That look was there again, that wild animal look, the one Faith was getting very much scared of.   
  
"Who's waiting for us?"   
  
"The doctors Bosco, remember you blacked out? They want to make sure your okay."   
  
"I'm fine, I don't even know why I allowed you to talk me into this."   
  
"Bosco you are not yourself and you are not fine."   
  
"I am to, I don't have to take this at all from you and because I'm in good health I'm leaving right now."  
  
Bosco had begun to back up and before he could turn around Faith stopped him.   
  
"They won't let you leave Boz."   
  
He then stopped and walked back up only having to take a few steps to be in directly front of Faith.   
  
"What do you mean they won't "let" me leave?"   
  
That's when the door opened from the opposite room, the door that was blocked by the long wall that reached to the counter of the service desk. What sounded like was coming was a gurney being pushed, squeaky wheels on tile floors. Turning around immediately the doors were being blocked by big bouncer-looking guys, crossing their arms and daring the much smaller man to take them on. Bosco turned back, and could finally see what was coming from the door that had been opened.   
  
A gurney. With straps? Bosco's mind began to race, what the hell was going on. They couldn't do this to him, he was okay why were they doing this to him? Then he knew there was one thing and one thing only, they would have to kill him first before they got him on that stupid board.   
  
"Boz believe me," seeing his eyes big trying to reassure her partner "this is for the best, there is something wrong with you, they only want to help, see what's wrong."   
  
Trying to say this to him she watched as something came across Bosco, like a thought that was just to good for even him, a smirk came across his features following that thought, but Faith noticed something. The smirk, it wasn't his normal one, it had something different, like it was sinister.   
  
Then it happened, all in slow motion, he got the one thing Faith had wanted to make sure he didn't get in the first place, his gun.   
  
When he pushed her and she took a few steps back trying to regain the balance that was off set by the push and not wanting to fall on her ass, Bosco then grabbed the gun belt that had been slung over her shoulder. With quick hands got the gun out of the holster cocked and aimed it right at her.   
  
"Now, you were saying?"  
  
Seeing the gun out of it's protection case the hussle bussle of the ER stopped, most either fell to the ground or some just stood there, frozen. Faith put her hands up near her chest showing Bosco she wasn't reaching for her own weapon.   
  
"Bosco this is not what you want don't do this."   
  
"Yeah? Maybe I know what's best for me and you don't' for a change I am a grown man Faith I think I'm perfectly capable of producing a thought and knowing what I want and don't want."   
  
"Well I know you Bosco, pulling a gun on me isn't you, on these scared people is not my partner that's not you, Bosco just put it down."   
  
Both partners looked at each other for a second, Faith praying thinking for a second maybe he would listen he had to listen he been listening this whole time, but that didn't come true.   
  
"How about....no."   
  
"Bosco please, don't." She tried to make one tiny step and he pushed his arm out more.   
  
"SHUT UP AND DON'T EVEN TAKE ONE FUCKING STEP TOWARDS ME FAITH!"   
  
There she saw the old Bosco after he had yelled that, the guilty all written all over. She had to be making some kind of sense to him, Bosco just had to know this wasn't him.   
  
"I know your hurting Boz, I know that you in pain, but I understand."   
  
"How Faith? HOW CAN YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND?"   
  
"Your not the only one that has it hard Bosco." Faith then bit her tongue she knew she shouldn't of said that.   
  
"Is that because your father was a alcoholic, you think you can relate because of that? Did he even beat the living piss out of you, hit you so damn hard you couldn't even breath for the next week? Lock you in the closet after knocking the shit out of you and then have to listen to your mother scream out in agony as his fist hit her? So can you say yes to any of that, NO YOU CAN'T!"   
  
Faith looked at Bosco with complete silence. Seeing the fire in his eyes, the anger that boiled him. But there was also something else there, something sad, something that was in distress, just completely lost. His hand began to shake as his body began to take on tremors as his eyes began to glaze from the tears, color piercing.   
  
The people still around were still covering their heads nobody dare not even try to take on the man holding the deadly weapon.   
  
"Everybody is against me Faith, they think I did it on purpose."   
  
Still not moving from her place Faith finally put her hands down. But the thing Bosco hadn't noticed was when he closed his eyes after saying this, she had pulled her weapon out and had it behind her.   
  
"Listen to me Bosco, you did what was necessary. If positions were reversed I would have not hesitated. That boy knew what he was doing. Bosco he could of killed us...you....me....if you would have hesitated, my head would have been blown off."   
  
Tears were now visible coming down his cheeks and falling to the tile floor below.   
  
"Please, just put the damn gun down."   
  
"God," the tremors making it sound funny as he spoke it "I can't stand it, I see him everywhere, that stupid kid won't leave me be, I can't take it anymore, I'm sorry I had to put you through this."   
  
Then his hand that had been holding it at Faith Yokas had now gone to his head, tears falling even harder.   
  
"BOSCO DON'T!" screamed Faith.   
  
One single shot went off.   
  
TBC.... 


	6. Part 6

Once again, sorry for the delay, being a senior and about to graduate a few things going on making it hectic but I didn't forget ;). Don't own the song I use in the end 3 DOORS DOWN DO, OKAY! Hope you like what I have in the end, and enjoy. BTW big thanks go to Amanda (Syko4Bosco) and BEE and Laurie (Taylor55david) even Jess (Boscogirl) you have helped me in so many ways you could not even imagine, and last thanks go out to Helena for giving me those wonderful e-mails THANKS!!!! Also thanks go out to all of you that have reviewed you guys are the best THANK YOU!!!!  
  
(6/6)  
  
PART 6  
  
As the single shot rang out and echoed off the walls of the Emergency Room, the two partners standing in front of one another, time stood still. Bosco still had the gun to his head, one last tear escaped his face as it fell to the ground. He looked at her, blinked his eyes slowly looking at the weapon, speaking words without saying a single thing, all by his eyes saying clearly 'you shot me.'   
  
Faith then watched as Bosco's body then slump to the ground with dead weight. The weapon with one less bullet finally came to a rest by her side as she stood there not even able to move. It had come to that. Putting a bullet into her best friend's body.   
  
By the time Bosco had fallen and everybody had registered in their own minds of what just had transpired, the doctors got up quickly and did their own job, assist Bosco.   
  
Her aim had been dead on, right into the shoulder, stopping him from making the ultimate mistake of his life. The blood had begun to seep through the raggedy uniform as the ER doctors swarmed him.   
  
As her partner was wheeled away to some unauthorized area Faith just stood there when Procter joined her. Bosco had been taken up to surgery and that wasn't the task of Procter's job so she did the next best thing, see how the other half of 55david was holding up.   
  
"You had to."   
  
"I know." Faith Yokas knew it was that or having Bosco be dead at that point in time, but she wish there had been a better way. Looking down she bent down and picked up the gray slick 9 mm that was owned by her partner, the weight telling her just how deadly it was.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been a week, Faith coming and going. She couldn't stay, she was supporting a family and as much as it pained her to be away from her partner who was nothing but all right, she still had her job to do. Even if she wanted to visit her partner, she wouldn't be able to, only family were allowed in the psyche ward. After the events that had transpired in the middle of the room of the ER, they had declared Bosco unstable, saying he was a danger to others and even to himself. Faith found it ironic, they had realized he was danger to himself before the doctors decided to "deem" him that.   
  
On Saturday Faith headed to Angel of Mercy with one thing on her mind, see how her partner was doing. A complete dull hour would go by before Angela Rose Boscorelli would come walking out of the big heavy doors that were only there to keep patients in. She got up and met Bosco's mother half way.   
  
"How is he?"   
  
Faith watched the features of the woman in front of her, the expression of nothing but sadness, showing Faith that Angela was nothing but scared for her son as he wasted away and there not being a damn thing she could do for him.   
  
"Well," Angela Rose began "not as good as we would hope, not talking, not responding, just lays there as you talk. The only thing reaction is the blinking of his eyes."   
  
Then Faith watched as the mother before her break.   
  
"God, what is wrong with my baby boy, why won't he try?"   
  
Faith's heart broke seeing the tears beginning to fall, her own trying to but she held it and instead reached out and hugged Angela Rose Boscorelli, a mother to a mother.   
  
"It's okay, we'll figure something out."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Faith Yokas walked into her apartment she was greeted with her son sitting on the couch watching something on the television. Her son had been keeping to himself not even really showing up for anything but to get something to snack here and there. It was understandable, he had lost his friend and I'm sure it messed him even up more that it was her partner. But knowing that he was going through a normal grieving process she kept a very careful watch, making sure he didn't get over depressed.   
  
"Hey sweety."   
  
She walked up and kissed the top of her son's head.   
  
"So what you watching?" Looking up, but before she could get a good grasp of what he was watching the screen went black.   
  
"Nothing." Almost acting like he didn't want her seeing what he was watching.   
  
"Want anything to eat?" Trying to jump to another subject quickly.   
  
"Sure....I guess."   
  
"Alright."   
  
Faith then moved to the kitchen began pulling out some lettuce, tomatoes and other things that could make a good sandwich.   
  
"Where's your sister and father?"   
  
"Don't know."   
  
She tried to read as 'I don't care,' or 'I really don't know.' Glancing at the fridge where sometimes they left notes for anybody that came home to find the apartment empty she spotted one from Fred saying 'doing errands, Em with me."   
  
By the time she had the sandwiches made Charlie had gotten up and was standing by the door, staring at her. She shifted to walk to the table with the food but stopped abruptly not knowing Charlie been standing there.   
  
"How's Bosco?"   
  
Faith was caught off guard with this question. Not sure how to answer Faith moved passed him, placing the plates down on the respectable spots all the while Charlie watching her.   
  
"What do you want to drink Charlie?"   
  
She then said this while walking back to the kitchen but stopped and waited for an answer but all he did now was shrug.   
  
"Pepsi, yeah that sounds good." Saying this to herself she then grabbed the pop out and brought out the glasses out of the cupboards.   
  
"How come you won't answer my question, it's simple enough?" asked Charlie.   
  
She stopped pouring then started up again like she had made a conscious decision just to ignore him.   
  
"Mom...." He waited and then said it again but no answer finally said it much louder and this time he got what he wanted.   
  
"What Charlie, WHAT?" her voice full of irritation like he been asking for candy the whole time. She had spun around holding the pop in her hand.   
  
"How's Bosco?" Faith then turned grabbed the cap of the pop as she spoke.   
  
"He's fine Charlie, just fine." She placed the half empty 2 litter back in the refrigerator and then slammed it, the force making some of the magnets placed neatly on the door to fall down in a slanted fashion.   
  
"No he's not, why can't you just tell me?"   
  
Faith kept staring at the fridge, as though she had forgotten what she wanted to grab and was standing there till it came back to her.   
  
"Can I see him?"   
  
That broke her fix on the fridge turning her head she looked at her son like had lost his mind.   
  
"What?"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Charlie and Faith Yokas walked into the all to familiar hospital. Doc, Procter, Angela Rose Boscorelli, and another doctor had yet to seen before all standing, and waiting for them.   
  
When Charlie asked if he could see Bosco, it shocked Faith even scared her a bit. She didn't know how Bosco would be, react to her son, hell even look like. Charlie was used to seeing Bosco smirking, standing up right and in good health, not lying in some bed, pale faced, dark circles, unshaved and not himself. But as she thought about it she figured maybe Charlie was for the best bet to shake Bosco and make him realize it wasn't his fault.   
  
So she called in a favor, the one she knew if anybody could get her in it would be him, Monty Parker, Doc. Being head of the EMS and being there longer then Faith and Bosco put together, he knew some of the doctors and had much of a better chance of getting Charlie in then she ever would alone.   
  
"Mrs. Yokas, and this must be Charlie?" The doctor greeted them with a small smile.   
  
Faith put out her hand and shook the doctors.   
  
"Doctor Jankins needs to explain a few things before Charlie can go in." Doc explained. Faith nodded her head and looked over at Angela who was more then willing to occupy Charlie for a second.   
  
When Charlie was out of ear shot, Doctor Jankins began.   
  
"I'm going to be straight with you, Boscorelli isn't in the best shape. Yes physically he is in perfect health but mentally he's not all there, that is why we gone with the precautions of putting restraints on him."   
  
Closing her eyes for a second trying to get her mind around the fact Bosco having them on she then opened and nodded her head that she was ready for more.   
  
"Granted Boscorelli hasn't made great improvement but we were able to take them off but with your son coming in, we're not going to give him any opportunities to snap like he did in the ER."   
  
"Okay, gimmie a second to explain to Charlie."   
  
Walking over she got down on her knees in front of Charlie who was sitting on one of the metal chairs talking to Angela who know got up herself to leave the two to talk.   
  
"Charlie, I want you to understand something, when you go in there, you have to realize Bosco is very sick. That's why he is in the place, to get the help he needs to be better," biting her lip trying to get this all out "he's going to be tied down and probably not a whole lot responsive but talk to him like you would talk to me, all right?"   
  
All Charlie had to do was nod his head. With that Faith took Charlie's hand got up and walked over to the doctor.   
  
"This way Charlie." Instructed the Doctor.   
  
Charlie began walking following the doctor looking back once looking at the small group behind him, and then turned and walked in with the doctor as the door open then closed behind him.   
  
Faith watched as her son walked in with the doctor, watching as the door shut and the sign so clearly in bold print 'NO admittance beyond this point.'   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Charlie could hear his sneakers squeaking on the clean tile as he followed the doctor down the hallway. A few times walking by the doors that were closed he swore he heard screaming, and that scared him to the core. After turns and twists down the corridors they made it to Bosco's room. The door was open and the lights were off and the only thing at that point in time that Charlie could sense was his heart beginning to pump harder.   
  
"Go on." The doctor had brought him out of his thoughts, and he glanced up once at the doctor then taking a very deep breath he stepped into the room.   
  
Even though the room wasn't lit up, Charlie could still see the form on the bed, the tight restraints on the arms and legs of the man he was use to seeing full of life, picking him up and spinning him around just like his own father did. But now Bosco was reduced to this small figure, and not having the option of getting up or turning onto his side and that Charlie felt sickened by.   
  
"Hey," he said very quietly, unsure how to speak to a man he known all his life "its me, Charlie." His whisper, still not coming up. From where he stood he could see very clearly Bosco's eyes were in fact open, but thing was, he just stared up at the ceiling. Didn't even try acknowledging that Charlie was in the room.   
  
"I uhh, wanted to see," Charlie crossed his arms "see how you were doing....yeah." Charlie spoke the last part as though he was saying it to himself and not to Bosco.   
  
Spotting the chair next to Bosco's bed, Charlie went and sat down on it, but found that he felt smaller. Bosco's bed a bit higher and Charlie didn't just have quite the height yet, but that didn't even matter to him.   
  
Looking around the room Charlie sat there and then rested his eyes on Bosco. He felt so uncomfortable being there, but that's all he could do, was sit there and think up what next to say to Bosco to get him to respond.   
  
Maurice Boscorelli was trapped. He was trapped in his mind and he couldn't figure out a way to escape, to free himself from whatever had a hold of him. It wasn't like Bosco didn't know what was going on around him, because he did. He heard his mother whisper loving words into his ear, holding his hand tightly, hearing her sniffle as she tried to keep her composure. But as much as Bosco tried to say something to reach out and tell her he was going to be okay, he couldn't. Something held him back, and it was beginning to look easier to just give up. That was never his style, but why fight when you can't see it?  
  
Everyday it became the same thing, doctor come in talk to him, telling him   
  
how he was feeling, or try to act like a friend. His mother would then show up right after, telling him what was going on in the world, how she felt and about herself. Then a nurse would come see how he was healing on the gunshot wound he received from Faith. Through it all Bosco found himself just staring up at the ceiling, listening but not being able to come out of it.   
  
But something different happened. One day a few nurses and his usual doctor came in. Started rambling off about how there was a kid coming in, and they weren't going to risk him doing anything like he had pulled in the emergency room. So that's when the restraints came on. Bosco had been use to them when they were first on, after the whole mess happened, but they took them off and he was actually relieved even though he didn't move even with them off, but he liked the idea of if he ever had to get up he could. But then they were back on and Bosco felt once again utterly and helplessly out of control of his life.   
  
That's when Charlie walked into the room. Even though he kept his eyes staring right up at the ceiling, he was able to move them just enough he saw Charlie walk in. Everything inside of him began to sink down. Bosco did not want Charlie seeing him like this, tied down like an animal. Only there was nothing Bosco could do, but just lay there. So he took on his normal role and waited to see what Charlie had to say to him.   
  
"Hey," Bosco could barely even hear the kid he was talking so softly, like if he spoke any loudly he was going to get up and pound the kid for disturbing his sleep "its me, Charlie."   
  
"I uhh, wanted to see," then if Bosco didn't think it was anymore possible Charlie's voice trailed off as he spoke the last of his sentence "see how you were doing....yeah."   
  
After a few seconds of silence, Bosco then out of the corner of his vision saw Charlie sit down beside him. Then the room became deadly silent again, the silence Bosco hated so much, making him want to scream just to avoid hearing the nothingness. Then Charlie spoke, and Bosco wondered maybe if the silence was better then hearing what he had to say.   
  
When Charlie fixed his gaze on Bosco, Charlie felt something he never thought he could ever feel towards his mother's partner. Anger. Charlie was angered that Bosco was doing this to himself, doing this to everybody. So with these thoughts racing through his mind Charlie said it like it was.   
  
"I hate you for this." Since Charlie was watching Bosco, he had seen the change in Bosco's blank stare, the flicker, the caught off guard look, not ready for a comment like the one he just given.   
  
Bosco never in a million years did he think he could get Charlie to hate him. But surprise, surprise, he had done it. All because he felt sorry for himself. Then it struck Bosco, he was indeed hurting everybody else as well as he declined down this mammoth rollercoaster. Bosco's own words played over and over in his mind, the same ones he had said to Faith "and here comes this stupid selfish....I have no sympathy." Charlie continued what he had to say to him.   
  
"I really came here because I just," trying to choose the right words "to tell you....you did your job, and did it well." Charlie saw it again, the flicker in Bosco's hard-core expression, so he kept going hoping it was making more of an impact then he thought it was.   
  
"You saved her life, my mom's and I thank you for that, I know what happened and if you would have hesitated, well we know she would probably be dead, so....thank you." Charlie decided his time was up. He didn't have to keep going but before turning to leave Charlie stood over Bosco's bed at the end and with soft words he spoke for the last time,   
  
"There should be more cops out in the streets like you,....and I would of shot him too."   
  
That was it for Charlie Yokas and with that said he left. If Charlie would have looked back he would have seen Maurice Boscorelli's head up with a very small light smile and a twinkle of life back in his eye.   
  
The End!   
  
It's down to this  
  
I've got to make this life make sense  
  
Can anyone tell what I've done  
  
I miss the life  
  
I miss the colors of the world  
  
Can anyone tell where I am   
  
Cause now again I've found myself so far down  
  
Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place  
  
I'm so far down away from the sun again  
  
Away from the sun again   
  
I'm over this  
  
I'm tired of livin' in the dark  
  
Can anyone see me down here  
  
The feeling's gone  
  
There's nothing left to lift me up  
  
Back into the world I know   
  
And now again I've found myself so far down  
  
Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place  
  
I'm so far down away from the sun  
  
That shines to light the way for me to find my way back into the arms  
  
That care about the ones like me  
  
I'm so far down away from the sun again   
  
It's down to this  
  
I've got to make this life make sense  
  
And now I can't tell what I've done   
  
And now again I've found myself so far down  
  
Away from the sun that shines to light the way for me  
  
And now again I've found myself so far down   
  
Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place   
  
I'm so far down away from the sun  
  
That shines to light the way for me to find my way back into the arms  
  
That care about the ones like me  
  
I'm so far down away from the sun again  
  
3 Doors Down-Away from the Sun 


End file.
